kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fountain of Dreams
}} The Fountain of Dreams (known as the Dream Spring in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby's Dream Course’s North American instruction manual) is a holy location that appears throughout the Kirby series. General Information The Fountain of Dreams is a mystical fountain that can be found on planets across the Gamble Galaxy, and possibly planets from other galaxies as well. Each fountain supplies good dreams and restful sleep to all of their respective planets’ inhabitants, and also collects their hopes and dreams as well. According to its trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Melee, dreams flow from the Fountain of Dreams in the form of water, and the water then becomes a fine mist that spreads throughout the land to give everyone good dreams. Every fountain holds a Star Rod at the top, which powers the fountain and enables its waters to flow. Without the Star Rod, the Fountain of Dreams will stop working, and the people of the planet will have either dreamless sleep or nightmares, causing restlessness and irritation. Each Fountain of Dreams were possibly created by the ancients, people of the past who made legendary treasures and pieces of technology. This proven by Magolor saying that the ancients crafted “mysterious items that can bring dreams to life,” likely referring to the Star Rods, and in turn, the Fountains of Dreams. Level Intro Kirby brandishes the Star Rod and marches over to the Fountain of Dreams with every intention of putting it back. King Dedede drops from above and grabs Kirby, hampering him from moving any further. Kirby stops and turns around to look at the King who shakes his head pleadingly. Ignoring him, Kirby continues to walk over to the Fountain with the king still hanging on him. Kirby eventually gets fed up and finally knocks King Dedede away with the Star Rod. Dedede watches in helpless horror as Kirby leaps onto the Fountain of Dreams and puts the Star Rod back in its proper place. The sky suddenly darkens and an orb covered with stars, known as Nightmare, emerges from the Fountain, knocking the Star Rod off and making Kirby and King Dedede panic. He flies away, prompting the King to inhale both Kirby and the Star Rod and spit them out, sending Kirby soaring after him. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land |theme = Holy fountain |boss = Nightmare}} The first time the Fountain of Dreams was seen in the series was in Kirby's Adventure, where it was the eighth and final level. Prior to the events of the game, Nightmare had taken residence in the Fountain of Dreams, forcing King Dedede to remove the Star Rod and split it into seven pieces, giving one piece to each of his trusted friends, and keeping one part for himself. The downside of this was that no one in Dream Land was able to dream. Kirby traveled all over Dream Land defeating each of Dedede's allies and getting back the pieces of the Star Rod. After Kirby traveled far into Rainbow Resort, the location of Planet Popstar's Fountain of Dreams, he defeated Dedede and put the Star Rod back in its place. This awoke Nightmare, however, so Dedede and Kirby had to work together and defeat him using the Star Rod's Power. The Star Rod was finally placed back into the Fountain of Dreams following Nightmare's demise. Copy Abilities ''Kirby's Avalanche In ''Kirby's Avalanche, the Fountain of Dreams serves as the game's final arena, where Kirby takes on rounds twelve to sixteen (Heavy Mole to King Dedede). Should Kirby prevail against Dedede, he is crowned Avalanche Champion of the Dream Fountain Cup. Interestingly, what appears to be a figurine of Nightmare's Power Orb (using its coloration seen in the Kirby's Adventure artwork rather than its in-game sprite) appears as a design element on the Fountain, in place of the Star Rod. Whether or not this is an intentional easter egg/reference to Kirby's Adventure or merely a coincidence is unknown. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra The Fountain of Dreams reappears in Kirby Super Star, specifically in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game. In the introduction of said sub-game, the Fountain emits a bright beacon into the sky before the narration reveals that the Sun and Moon of Kirby's home planet, Popstar, are fighting each other. Marx asks Kirby to summon the great comet Nova in an attempt to restore peace to the sun and moon. To do this, Kirby had to awaken the power of each Fountain of Dreams of seven other nearby planets to gather the surrounding stars. Kirby would soon find out that this was a difficult task however, and it would be all for naught after Marx uses Nova for his own selfish desires. The Fountains Kirby visits on his journey are all more or less identical to the Fountain of Dreams on Popstar. Meta Knight would also carry out the same task later on in Meta Knightmare Ultra, only this time to get Nova to summon the all-powerful warrior known as Galacta Knight for him to fight. Ironically, Meta Knight does not visit each planet's Fountain of Dreams. In the credits of Meta Knightmare Ultra, however, there is a scene that shows Meta Knight standing in front of the Fountain of Dreams. This may suggest that there was supposed to be a cutscene for Meta Knight visiting the planets' Fountain of Dreams. As pointed out in the Fountain of Dreams trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kirby Super Star confirmed that the Fountain of Dreams on Popstar isn't unique, and that there are other identical fountains on other planets strewn across the galaxy. To date, Kirby Super Star and its remake are the first (and currently the only ones) to explore the fact that Popstar wasn't the only planet to have a similar fountain. As such, it is possible that the planets explored in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby Star Allies also have their own version of the Fountain of Dreams, although this is unconfirmed. All that is known about the fountains in Kirby Super Star is that they contain the star power necessary to summon Nova. ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe |theme= Holy fountain |icon = |boss = Team DDD }} Fountain of Dreams is the eleventh stage in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe. The arena uses its appearance from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra. The Fountain of Dreams replaces Kirby Fighters' Another Dimension stage; the stage is flat without hazards or platforms. The ground features yellow diamonds and orange triangles, a purple border on both sides, and magenta drapes hanging off the sides. In the background is the Dream Spring itself. Normally, the Dream Spring looks as it appears in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game; however, if playing single-player on Very Hard mode, the Dream Spring uses its design from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land; according to designer Ryusei Matsuo, this background was not originally intended to be used in the game.MiiverseMiiverse (Japan) The music that plays here is the Fountain of Dreams' theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, which also plays when fighting the Mini Dededes on Very Hard mode. When playing single-player on a difficulty other than Very Hard, the music that plays against the Mini Dededes is the music that plays during the Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards sub-game 100-Yard Hop; the music that plays against King Dedede and the Combo Dededes is the Kirby Fighters Deluxe theme. When fighting against King Dedede and the Combo Dededes on Very Hard mode, the music that plays is called "History of Dedede," a medley of various King Dedede themes: a Game Boy-style rendition of Masked Dedede's theme,Miiverse Mt. Dedede's theme from Kirby's Dream Land, the boss battle theme from Kirby's Adventure, "Showdown with Dedede" from Kirby's Dream Course, and Masked Dedede's theme from Kirby Super Star Ultra. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series [[image: SmashFountain.jpg|thumb|The Fountain of Dreams as seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee]] The Fountain of Dreams is a location that combatants can fight on in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Like all the stages, it also appears as a trophy. The arena consists of a large platform (the fountain itself) below three smaller platforms, similar to Super Smash Bros. Melee’s Battlefield stage; however, two of them rise and fall overtime via water jets propelling them from below straight from the fountain itself. The Fountain of Dreams is also where the player can fight and unlock Marth since characters from the Fire Emblem series don't have their own stage. It is also the stage where one fights him during All-Star mode. The Fountain of Dreams does not appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl or [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. However, its music appears as an alternate soundtrack for Green Greens in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Dream Land (64) in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The music for this stage is an orchestral remix of Gourmet Race's theme from Kirby Super Star. This remix was used in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land during the battle against Dedede, and has since been recognized as the fountain's theme. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land was most likely in development during the creation of Super Smash Bros. Melee, and so the fountain's music was added as a teaser for the upcoming game. Stage 2 Kirby Fountain.png|The Fountain of Dreams Stage 3 Kirby Fountain.png|The Fountain of Dreams (Ω) Stage 4 Kirby Fountain.png|The Fountain of Dreams (Battlefield) The Fountain of Dreams returns as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Music Related Quotes Trivia *Level 8 is called "The Fountain of Dream" in the Japanese version of Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. *The Fountain of Dreams in Kirby Super Star takes a similar design to its appearance in Kirby's Adventure; likewise, the Fountain of Dreams in Kirby Super Star Ultra takes the design of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. *The music that plays on the Fountain of Dreams stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee is featured in Kirby Air Ride as an alternate track for the Nebula Belt racecourse. The music was remixed in Kirby: Triple Deluxe where it can be heard during the Hypernova section of Stage 8 of Royal Road. *In the background of the later Stages of Old Odyssey in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, there are structures that look visually similar to the Fountain of Dreams. *Scenery from the Fountain of Dreams is used as a backdrop for Kirby's Adventure-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. Artwork K25 Fountain of Dreams artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Friends' Getaway.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Gallery kadv_end2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Trophy185.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Fountain_of_Dreams_Intro.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID_Fountain.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KFD Mint Leaf.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Dedede clone Top.jpg|Parasol Kirby fighting Mini Dededes KFZ Dedede.png|King Dedede Icons Icon1 Fountain of Dreams.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' References de:Traumbrunnen es:Fuente de los Sueños fr:Fontaine des Rêves it:Fontana dei Sogni ja:夢の泉 Category:Levels Category:Places Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Final Levels Category:Light Category:Stages in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. series Stages Category:Ancients